


Bowtie

by orphan_account



Series: The Stressbaker'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Date, Friendship, M/M, New Boyfriends, Romance, Stressbaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MARCH 2011: It's Kurt and Blaine's FIRST Date Night, and Lucy helps Kurt with his outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowtie

"KURT ELIJAH HUMMEL! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Kurt groaned and trudged down the stairs, knowing that Lucy would definitely drag him down if he waited any longer.

"I love it, Lucy, really I do. But Blaine won't. He'll think it looks ridiculous, and then he'll laugh at me, then he won't want to go out with me in public, then he'll dump me! I don't want to be dumped!"

Kurt moved to undo the bowtie, but his hands were pulled back down to his sides.

"Don't you dare, Kurt!" she guided him into the living room, and sat him down in her lap.

After a minute, she gave a small giggle, eliciting a huff from the boy.

"See! It really IS ridiculous."

His complaint was cut short by Lucy's guffaws, and Kurt's face fell further. When she recovered, she pushed Kurt off her lap.

"Have you ever seen Blaine out of uniform?" She quirked an eyebrow, and Kurt nodded.

"Twice. Rachel's house party, and the Regionals afterparty. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ah. Parties. That explains it." Kurt's expression was the perfect combination of plain confusion and 'Bitch, what the hell you talkin' 'bout'.

"Just... let me get my phone. I have something I want to show you."

She retrieved her phone from in her bag, and searched for two minutes for a picture. With an "AHA!" she thrust the device under Kurt's nose, and he took it from her.

Kurt contorted his face as many ways as one can while figuring out a picture.

To him, it appeared to be a photo of a work of art - a repeated pattern of equilateral triangles and circles, in all different colours, filling up a large area.

"What... what is that?" Kurt stammered, still trying to make sense of it.

"That, my dear, is the left hand wall of Blaine's closet."

And the pieces clicked into place for Kurt. The pattern of shapes wasn't arbitrary. That was a wall filled with bowties. A quick estimate told Kurt there were about 180 on that wall alone.

"... So... he'll like it?" Kurt asked tenatively, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"You really need to ask? Come on!" Lucy sprang up from the couch, and ran up to Kurt's bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Kurt called behind her, following as quickly as he could.

"I'm seeing what underwear you have!" She shouted down the stairs, and Kurt's face turned to a deep pink within a second as he sprinted to stop her.

* * *

07:00:01

The doorbell rang, and Kurt nearly tore it out of the frame.

"You're late" he smiled, thrusting his watch into Blaine's face. Blaine simply grinned and shook his head.

"Hey Kurt! You ready to get... go... ing..." his eyes fell onto Kurt's neck, and his speech came to a halt.

Kurt was about to run inside and tell Lucy she was wrong when he felt his boyfriend's hands pull him forward into a searing kiss.

Lucy grinned and came up behind Kurt, grabbing his ass.

"Wait until he sees the panties."


End file.
